There's Another
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: Iggy and Kacey noticed that Roy and Tia have been acting different lately. What will happen when they find out the truth?
1. What's Wrong With Them?

**Hi! Here's my new story. I had this idea for awhile. This is a what if story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Iggy was sitting with his daughter Tammy and his two sons Izzy and Frankie. Tiandria was sitting with them. Iggy noticed that Tiandria was acting different lately. Mostly when they're around Roy.<p>

Roy was acting different too. Kacey, his wife, noticed this. Even Roy's kids could sense that something was not right with their father. They asked their mother if their father was leaving, because he always came home arguing.

"What's wrong with dad?" Kevin, his son, asked.

"Yeah. Listenin' ta him and mom argue is givin' me a headache." Ray, his daughter, replied.

* * *

><p>Tammy, Izzy, and Frankie were in Izzy's room talking.<p>

"Have you guys noticed that mom has been acting different?" Frankie asked. Tammy and Izzy nodded.

"Yeah." Izzy replied.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Tammy replied.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make this chapter longer, but I couldn't think of anything else.<strong>


	2. Tiandria and Roy

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! One of my friends helped me with this.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>That night, Iggy was walking to his room when he heard Tiandria talking.<p>

_"Who is Tia talking to?" _Iggy wondered. He walked through the halls and saw Tiandria on her phone.

* * *

><p>"Ok. Bye." Tiandria said as she put her phone inside of her shell. Tiandria turned around and saw Iggy.<p>

"Iggy! W-What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"Um, I was talking to one of my friends. He needs me to help him with something." Tiandria replied. She kissed Iggy and left. Iggy sighed.

* * *

><p>Roy started to leave the castle when Kacey walked up to him.<p>

"Roy, who were you talking to?" Kacey asked. Roy stared at her.

"One of my friends needs my help." Roy said. Before Kacey could ask which friend, Roy kissed her and left.

* * *

><p>Tiandria was walking through Dark Land. She started to think about what she was doing.<p>

_"I kinda feel guilty about lying to Iggy." _She thought.

_Flashback:_

_Wendy and Tiandria were sitting on the couch talking. Tiandria saw Roy walking and sighed._

_"Roy is really cute!" Tiandria thought._

_Later that day, she walked through the castle._

_"Why do I like Roy? I'm married to Iggy. And Roy's married to Kacey." Tiandria said. _

_A few days later, Tiandria was at Roy's castle. She was talking to Roy and Kacey. Soon Kacey, Kevin, and Ray left the castle._

_Roy took Tiandria to his room to show her something. Then they sat on the bed and talked. While they were talking, they accidentally kissed. They stopped and stared at eachother._

_"Roy...?" Tiandria said. Roy kissed her again. _

_"Roy, why did you kiss me?" She asked._

_"I.. love you." Roy replied. Tiandria gasped._

_"Roy... I love you too." Tiandria said. Then she stared at the floor._

_"What's wrong?" Roy asked._

_"We can't be together Roy. You're married to Kacey and I'm married to Igg-" Roy stopped her and kissed her again._

_"We don't have ta tell dem." Roy replied. Tiandria thought for a moment._

_"Ok." She said. The two kissed again and they didn't stop. Then Roy started to lie on top of her._

_End Flashback_

Tiandria looked up and saw Roy. He smiled and they started walking.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like this chapter. It felt rushed.<strong>


	3. A Plan

**Hi. Here's the new chapter! My friend wanted to help me again.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Roy made it back to his castle. When he walked inside, Kacey was standing in front of him.<p>

"Kacey!" Roy said.

"Hi Roy." Kacey replied. Roy walked passed her. Kacey stared at him.

"Roy, why do you smell like perfume?" Kacey asked.

_"Crap!" _Roy thought.

"Were you with another girl Roy?" Kacey asked.

"Kacey, please don't." Roy said.

"Roy!" Kacey yelled. Roy growled.

"I wasn't with a girl Kacey!" Roy growled again.

* * *

><p>Kevin and Ray woke up to hear their parents arguing.<p>

_"Why won't they stop?"_ Kevin wondered. He looked up when he heared Ray crying. He sat next to Ray and hugged her.

_"This is the first time I saw Ray cry." _Kevin thought. Soon Ray calmed down and they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone was at Ludwig's castle. Tammy, Izzy, Frankie, Kevin, and Ray were talking. Tammy looked at Ray.<p>

"Raven, are you ok?" She asked. Ray was silent.

"Our parents were arguing again." Kevin replied.

"Ours were too." Frankie said.

"I think I know why they're always arguing." Izzy said. They stared at him.

"Our mom is cheating on our dad." Izzy replied.

"She can't be." Tammy replied.

"I think she is. And their dad might be doing the same thing." Izzy said.

"My dad would never do dat ta my mom!" Ray said.

"Ray, he might be." Kevin replied. They were silent for a moment.

"Mabye we can find out if our mom is cheating on our dad and your dad is cheating on your mom." Frankie said. They looked at him.

"Yeah!" Ray replied. The kids started to talk about their plan.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like this chapter that much. <strong>


	4. The Kids Find Out

**Hi. I finally made another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The Koopalings belong to Nintendo. I only own my OCs****!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Izzy, Frankie, and Tammy were playing video games. They looked up when they heared their mother walking through the halls. The three stared at eachother.<p>

"Should we follow her now?" Frankie asked.

"Yep!" Tammy replied. The three left the castle.

* * *

><p>Kevin and Ray saw their father starting to leave the castle.<p>

"Where ya goin' daddy?" Ray asked.

"I'm goin' ta see my friends." Roy replied. Then he left. Kevin and Ray watched Roy leave. Then the two left the castle and followed him.

* * *

><p>Tammy, Izzy, and Frankie saw Tiandria walking through Darkland.<p>

"What's she doing?" Frankie whispered.

"She's just.. sitting on the bench." Tammy replied.

"Guys!" The three looked up and saw Ray and Kevin.

"What are you two doing here?" Izzy asked.

"We saw our dad walking through here." Kevin replied.

"He's walking over ta your mother." Ray said. The kids stared at them.

"They're just talking." Frankie replied.

"Yeah-Wait! What are they doing?" Izzy asked. The kids looked up and saw Roy and Tiandria kissing. The kids were shocked. They sighed and walked away.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they did that!" Izzy said.<p>

"Should we tell dad?" Frankie asked.

"No. He'll find out soon." Tammy replied.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now.<strong>


	5. The Truth Comes Out Part 1

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>For a few weeks, Iggy noticed that Tiandria has been leaving the castle more and more lately.<p>

_"Where does she go when she leaves?" _Iggy wondered.

* * *

><p>A week later, Iggy saw Tiandria starting to leave.<p>

"Tia! Wait!" He called. Tiandria turned around.

"Yeah Iggy?" She asked.

"Where are you going?" Iggy asked.

"I... can't tell you." Tiandria replied. She started to leave, but Iggy grabbed her arm and held onto it.

"Iggy! Let go!" Tiandria said.

"No! I want to know where you always go to." Iggy replied. Tiandria stared at him and sighed.

"Iggy, I... I always leave to see... Roy..." Tiandria replied.

"Why?" Iggy asked. Tiandria looked away.

"You're cheating on me?" Iggy asked. Tiandria was silent.

"...Yes Iggy." Tiandria finally said. Iggy let go of her arm. He stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry..." Tiandria said.

"Just go..." He whispered.

"Are you ok?" Tiandria asked.

"I SAID GO!" Iggy yelled. Tiandria stared at him. Then she left. Iggy slamed the door and went to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. The Truth Comes Out Part 2

**Hi here's the new chapter. My sister helped me with this.**

**Oh! You guys should look for starsnow2577 on DeviantArt. She's making a mini version of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Roy, Kacey, and their kids went to Iggy's castle. Kacey was telling Jasmine about Roy leaving the castle all the time.<p>

"Sounds like Roy's cheating on you." Jasmine said.

"What! Roy would never do that to me." Kacey replied.

"Kace, he always leaves the castle and comes back late at night." Jasmine remarked.

_"Roy would never do that... Would he?" _Kacey wondered. While the girls were talking, Tiandria walked passed them. Kacey gasped.

_"That smell! That's the same scent that was on Roy!" _Kacey thought. She started to think.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Kacey saw Roy walking out of their room.<p>

"Roy!" Kacey called. Roy turned around.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I need to asked you something." She replied. He stared at her.

"Roy, are you seeing another girl?" Kacey asked.

"No Ka-" "Roy, that same scent that was on you before was on Tia." Kacey said. They were silent. Soon Roy talked.

"Kacey, I..." Roy said.

"Your cheating on me. Aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes." Roy said. Kacey stared at him.

"With who?" Kcey growled.

"...Tia." Roy replied. Kacey started to cry. She punched Roy.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Kacey yelled. Roy sighed and left.

* * *

><p>Roy was walking away from the castle when he bumped into Tiandria.<p>

"Roy!" She said.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now!<strong>


	7. Comfort and a Kiss

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Iggy was sitting on the couch.<p>

_"She cheated on me. She cheated on me... with my own brother." _Iggy thought. Tears started to form out of the corners of his eyes. Iggy felt someone wrapping their arms around him. He looked down and saw his daughter.

"It's ok daddy." Tammy said. Iggy smiled and hugged her.

Soon Izzy and Frankie sat next to them. They heared the doors opening. The four looked up and saw Tiandria. Iggy got up and left the room. The kids stared at their mother.

"Hi." Tia said.

"What are **you **doing here?" Tammy asked.

_"I guess they found out." _Tiandria thought.

"I came to get some of my things." She replied. Izzy and Tammy glared at her.

* * *

><p>Tiandria finally got the rest of her things. She turned around and looked at her kids. Tammy and Izzy went to their rooms. Frankie ran up to Tia and hugged her.<p>

"I love you mommy." He said. Tiandria smiled.

"I love you too Frankie." She replied.

* * *

><p>Roy went back to the castle. His kids looked up and saw him.<p>

"Hey guys." Roy greeted.

"We already know what you did." Kevin said.

"Your mom told you?" Roy asked.

"No. We were following ya around da other day!" Ray replied. Roy sighed and hugged his daughter.

"I'm sorry Ra-"

"Let me go!" Ray yelled. Roy sat her down.

"Why would ya do dat ta mom?" Ray asked.

"Raven, I.." Ray punched Roy.

"Ray!" Roy said.

"I hate you daddy!" Ray said as she ran to her room. Roy and Kevin were silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry..." Roy said.

"Dad.." Kevin started.

"Huh?" Roy looked at his son.

"Even though what you did was wrong, you're still my hero." Kevin said. Then he left.

_"I didn't know dat I was his hero." _Roy thought.

* * *

><p>Iggy left his castle to talk to Kacey.<p>

"I can't believe they would do that to us." Iggy said. Kacey hugged him. They started to talk for awhile. Soon Iggy had to leave.

"Bye Iggy." Kacey said.

"Bye." Iggy replied. They smiled at eachother. Then their faces got closer and closer. Soon their lips touched. They stopped kissing and Iggy left.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	8. Second Chances

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my OCs!**

* * *

><p>Iggy and Kacey have been seeing eachother since Tia and Roy left. The kids saw the two talking and had an idea.<p>

"Mabye our mom and your dad should get together." Kevin said.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Frankie replied.

The kids tried to get Kacey and Iggy together, but their plans didn't work.

"Mabye we should try again tomorrow?" Tammy said.

* * *

><p>Tiandria was walking to Iggy's castle. She sighed as she thought about her talk with Roy the other day.<p>

_Flashback:_

_Roy and Tia were walking around the kingdom._

_"What happened when you went back to your castle?" Tia asked. Roy stopped walking. Tiandria turned around and stared at him._

_"Ray was mad at me. She told me dat she hated me." Roy said._

_"I think Tammy and Izzy hate me too." Tiandria replied._

_"What about Frankie?" Roy asked._

_"I don't think he's mad." Tia said. The two were silent while they walked._

_They saw a hotel a few minutes later. They walked inside and walked up to the desk._

_When the two found a room, they started talking. Then the two kissed. Roy sighed._

_"What's wrong Roy?" Tia asked._

_"Tia, we can't do this anymore." Roy said, staring at the floor._

_"You mean, we can't be together?" She asked. Roy shook his head._

_"Our kids hate us for doing this." Roy said. Tiandria sighed._

_"Your right..." Tiandria said. They were silent for a moment._

_"I hope Iggy and Kacey will forgive us." Roy finally said._

_"And the kids." Tia replied. Soon the two were getting tired and fell asleep._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Tia finally made it to the castle. She sighed and opened the doors.<p>

Iggy was talking to his kids when Tiandria walked into the room.

"Tia!" Iggy said.

"Hi guys." Tiandria said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Iggy asked. She looked at him,

"Iggy, I need to talk to you... alone." Tiandria replied. Tia and Iggy looked at their kids. The kids nodded and left the room. When they left, Iggy walked up to Tiandria.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Iggy, I-I'm really sorry about what I did. I didn't want to hurt you.." She said. Iggy was silent. Tia spoke again.

"I just hope you and Kacey will forgive me and Roy." Tia saw Iggy glaring at her. She stared at the ground. Tia closed her eyes. Tears started to flow down her cheecks. Then, she felt someone hugging her. Tiandria opened her eyes and saw Iggy hugging her.

"I forgive you." Iggy said.

* * *

><p>Roy was walking inside of his castle. Kacey looked up when she heared him walk in.<p>

"Hi Kace." Roy said.

"Hi Roy." Kacey replied.

"Where's Kevin and Ray?" He asked.

"Sleeping." Kacey replied. She walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Kacey asked. Roy sighed.

"Kacey. me and Tia are really sorry fo' what we did. Can ya give me another chance?" Roy asked. Kacey thought for a moment.

"Fine. I'm only gonna give you ONE more chance." She replied. Roy hugged her.

* * *

><p>After that day, everything went back to normal.<p>

**The End!**

* * *

><p><strong>...Or is it?<strong>


End file.
